


Lance's Secret

by KlanceMcMullet



Series: Trans! Lance and Gay! Keith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Klance if you squint, Lance's Secret, M/M, Secrets, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Lance (Voltron), Warnings May Change, hints of non-consensual touching, klance, voltron captured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlanceMcMullet/pseuds/KlanceMcMullet
Summary: Lance has a secret, and when Hunk and Keith team up to learn it, some things go off in multiple directions. It's done but I don't know how to put that





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you ever feel like Lance is hiding something?" 

"Um, maybe. I don't really care that much. Why, what's up Hunk?"

"Just kinda. Okay Keith we've been friends forever and a half so I really just think something's off. In my gut, ya know?" 

"Not really. What do you think it is?" Keith looked up from his tablet, eyes shining with adventure. 

"Either something really big or something really insignificant." 

"Well that's helpful." Keith rolled his eyes. 

"Hey guys. What's goin on?" Pidge rolled into the room on her space heeleys, arms crossed and hair messier than usual. 

"Lance has a secret. We want to find out what it is." Hunk informed her.

"Oh yeah. THAT secret. You guys haven't figured it out? He hasn't told you?"

"SPILL THAT TEA GURL!" Hunk screeched, slamming his hands down. 

"It isn't my place. I couldn't do that to him. Good luck." Her face fell and she strolled over to her station and powered up cool-math games. 

"Well, " Keith turned to Hunk. "I bet Shiro knows it."

"I guess he probably does. I feel like it's something big, like something that keeps Lance from training as much, cause Shiro lets him off the hook every time we do something exhausting."

"Oh no, do you think he's sick or something?" 

"Nah, Allura would have gotten him in a healing pod. Let's hunt for clues."

=================================================================================

 

Lance's door swished shut as the blue paladin headed for the showers. His room was empty. Keith darted to the panel nimbly as Hunk tried to copy him but failed, knocking into Keith. They went down like bowling pins. 

"What's his room code?" Keith hissed at Hunk.

"I don't know, he likes his privacy too much to tell anyone." 

"He's definitely hiding something." Keith punched in L A N C E. Nothing happened. 1 2 3 4 5. Nada. 

"Really man, he'd pick something important to him. Like donut. Or pizza. Or pasta."

"What about his friends?" 

"Yeah I mean I guess."

P I D G E. S H I R O. C O R A N. Nothing. Hunk elbowed Keith out of the way and punched in K. 

"What are you doing?"

I. E.

 

"No way that's it. The guy hates me. 

T. H.

ENTRANCE DENIED. INTRUDER ALLERT. SIX FAILED TRIES. INTRUDER ALLERT. The mechanical voice blared over the hallway intercom. 

Shiro hurdled down the hallway. Pidge and Allura met them there. 

"What's going on?" Pidge yelled over the alarm. "There's no excess weight anywhere, and all paladins are accounted for."

Shiro turned to Hunk and Keith. "Do you two know what's happening?" 

Hunk looked down guiltily. Keith met Shiro's eyes. 

"We were. Um. Fighting. Yeah, I insulted his cooking and he hit me, and I banged his head into the wall, six, uh, times and it was the key pad for Lance's room. And the alarm went off."

The noises stopped and the lights quit flashing red. Shiro did not look convinced. 

"Well the alarm is reset, and Hunk's head is fine, so I think we should move on now. Shiro, can I talk to you real quick?" Pidge spoke up. 

Allura and Keith drifted toward the training deck and Hunk went looking for Coran. Pidge pulled Shiro into her room beside Lance's, almost, but not quite, closing the door, leaving a smidgen of light peeking through. She sat at her desk and fiddled with a pencil.

"Katie, what's wrong? Something's bothering you, and whatever it is, you can tell me." 

"Keith and Hunk tried to break into Lance's room!" She blurted out.

"I wondered. Do you know why?"

"I- I don't want to make them mad at me."

"Completely confidential Pidge. What are they trying to do? You're worrying me."

"They- they're trying to be helpful, but-- but they're on to something. About Lance. They know somethings up but they don't know what, and they are trying to figure it out!" She stammers.

"Okay. I'll look into it. Do they know what they're looking for?" 

"N- no but if Lance hasn't already told them I don't want them to- to find out. if he's not ready to tell them we should respect that but you know them, Shiro, they won't stop until they find out! What if he knows something about them, and he's hiding it to be safe? I just don't want him to- to get hurt. It was so, so hard for me to tell you, and they accepted me, but Lance is different. What if they don't understand? I was just- well, in disguise. Lance is... not like that."

"It'll be okay Katie, they aren't like that. I get where you're coming from but they're accepting. They'll understand. But I agree. Lance should be allowed to come out when he's ready. They have no right to invade his privacy. Do you think you could--"

"Check security cameras to find out how close they were to getting in? Yeah, if you find Lance and tell him nobody actually broke into his room."

"On it." Shiro stepped out of Pidge's room and straight into Lance, who was in his PJs typing in his code. He quickly hid it from Shiro. 

"Shiro, hey man what's up?"

"Lance, I just wanted to let you know that nobody got into your room. It was... just Keith and Hunk fooling around."

Lance visibly relaxed, and he looked down. "That's good to hear. Goodnight Space dad."

Shiro chuckled and ruffled Lance's hair. "Goodnight cadet." He turned to walk down the hallway and stopped, looking over his shoulder. "Remember to take it off to sleep Lance. Nobody is gonna barge in on you in the middle of the night."

"Okay Shiro. Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

Lance re-typed his code and stepped into his room. It was the exact opposite of Pidge's next door. It was neat and orderly, his family portrait hung above his bed, Allura had helped him frame it, and his upper shelf lined with small mock succulents from the Earth shop. He had an Altean/English dictionary and an English/Spanish dictionary stacked on the upper shelf, next to his T shots and anti depressants. He opened his closet and hung his jacket up, tossing his shirt and jeans into the mini washing machine. He un-buttoned his nightshirt and tugged off his binder, hanging it next to his jacket. He flopped into bed and pulled his covers over his head.

=========================================================================

Outside, Hunk and Keith tiptoed past Pidge's room. Hunk tried again. K I E T H. 

"No you dimwit it's E I" Keith hissed in his ear. "No wonder you got it wrong last time"

K E I T H and the door swished open silently, revealing a sleeping lump in the bed. 

Keith's eyes widened and Hunk passed by him and pointed to the shelf.

Nerd he mouthed, gesturing at the dictionaries. 

What's that? Keith mouthed back, spotting the Testoserone on the shelf. Hunk grabbed it and they left the room. 

===========================================================================


	3. Chapter 3

Lance woke up and stretched. Something was wrong. He could tell. He had gut feelings like Hunk and something was off here. Something was missing. He checked for his picture. Unharmed. His plants, Hank, Podge, Shirpo, Kite, Luna, and Corn were all fine and in formation. His books and anti depressants and-- OH NO. NO NO NO NO NO NONONONONO NO THIS COULD NOT BE HAPPENING! Where was the T. He looked under the shelf, under his bed, in his closet, everywhere. He was in a panic.

==============================================================

At that moment Shiro got two calls at once. First he opened Keith's. "SHIRO, open your door we have something to show you!" He unlocked his door, and answered Lance's. "Shiro- oh my- Shiro it's gone I looked everywhere did you take it? Did Coran take it to refill?" 

"Lance, slow down, what are you talking about?" 

"MY T, SHIRO, IT'S GONE. IT WAS THERE LAST NIGHT AND IT'S NOT IN MY ROOM I CHECKED EVERYWHERE!!"

"Oh. Okay. Well, when do you need it next?" He heard pages flipping as Lance checked his schedule. 

"Two days!" 

 

"It's okay Lance it'll turn up. Try calling Coran, he probably refilled it."

"Okay. Bye."

At that moment, Hunk burst into his room, Keith close behind. Shiro noted that they were very freaked out. 

"Shiro Lance isn't who he says he is!" Hunk blurted out. Shiro's stomach sunk.

"Shiro, Lance is a drug addict!" Keith yelled.

Shiro couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "What on Earth gave you that idea? Keith, Lance is definitely NOT a drug addict!"

"Say what you will," Hunk intercepted, "But we have proof!" He pulled a syringe out of his pocket, and a container of an amber liquid. "This was on his shelf Shiro, we need to get him tested this could be life threatening!"

Shiro's eyes flashed. 

"We know it's crazy Shiro," Keith pleaded, "But we need to intervene right now!"

"Where did you say you got this?" Shiro asked, his voice cold and smooth as ice.

"Uhhhhhhh..." Hunk muttered. "his- his shelf." 

The black paladin crossed the room and radioed Lance.

"Lance, come in. I found your... stuff." 

Lance was at the room in seconds, his pyjamas flapping in the breeze of his speed. He snatched the things out of Hunk's hand and hugged him in a death grip. 

"Oh Hunk buddy thank you so so much I was looking all over for these what did I do to deserve you you are the best friend ever I could never have found this without you!"

Hunk looked ashamed, but surprise crossed his face when he felt a strange lump in Lance's hug. 

"Wait!" Lance pulled away from his friend. "These were in my room. On my shelf, and the door, was most definitely locked. They were there last night, and gone this morning, and you--" Lance cut off, glanced down, and bolted from the room,

"you two, in your rooms, now." Shiro commanded. "Not a peep from the comms"

The boys trudged down the hall, and Shiro ran to Lance's room. 

"Lance, open up!" He banged on the door.

The door slid open and Lance emerged, his PJ shirt half off, and pulled the older man into the room, locking the door behind him. He continued to change, pulling on his binder and shirt, the his jeans, muttering the whole time.

"Lance I-"

"I heard you and Pidge." Lance spoke quietly but angrily. "I don't need to be protected! I'm not some soft boi OWO tm you need to care for. I can watch out for myself!" He yelled, and then burst into tears. Shiro pulled him into a hug. 

"They love you. They'll be fine with it, I'm sure of it. Also how did you say OWO out loud? How did I say OWO out loud? WHAT THE HECK?"

"No they won't. Hunk will but Keith hates people like-- people like me. I- I heard him ranting at the Garrison about the 'genderbenders of s- society.' he'd hate me Shiro. All I want is for him to love me back, but he'd hate me." 

Shiro let out a little chuckle. "Lance, where did you hear him say that?"

"In room 37. Why?" 

"Lance, I was subbing that day and I made the kids write essays on something they would say if they were the opposite of themselves." 

"Wh- what?" 

"Lance, Keith loves you. You deserve to know that. No matter who you are, no matter what you are, Keith loves you."

"I- I need some time alone now." 

"Okay bud, my room's always open if you need anything."

Lance turned away and flopped onto the bed. 

==========================================================================

"Shiro, I'm worried about Lance." 

"Why Allura, what's up?" 

"He is not sleeping. He did not come up for lunch. And he has been sitting on his bed for the past three varga, just staring at the door. He did not take his medicine this morning either!"

"That is.. concerning. Which medicine. Pills or shot?"

"Pills. His shot is due this evening though. Is he having dissonance again?"

"No Allura, it's dysphoria. And I'm not sure. Did you talk to Hunk and Keith?"

"Oh yes. Rest assured they have been properly punished, and as well trained as a peclik or fumptaps!"

"Good to hear."

Allura left the room and Pidge rolled in on her rad heeleys. 

"So they did break into Lance's room while he was asleep, but we have worse news. Lance is... I think, disassociating. He wont move. He's been in the same position for the last three and a half vargas. He changed his door lock, and he moved all his stuff around. His plants are gone, and so is his picture. The books too, but his pills are still there."

"Oh no. Allura, override Lance's door lock!" He called into the speaker.

"But why?" She responded.

"We need in there."

===============================================================

The team met outside Lance's room. Allura opened the door, and they crowded in. The damage was more severe than Pidge's grainy camera had shown. His picture was gone, but the frame was on the floor, smashed. His plants and books were gone, and he finally looked up from the bed. His eyes here blank, his face expressionless. Then he smiled and spoke.

"Hey guys! If your getting this message you broke into my room. Uncool man, but whatever. So I recorded this with pidge's computer and holograph simulator. If you're listening at this point, no I did not take the last of the cookies. If your still listening at this point, I have run away, and if your still listening at this point, I promise I didn't take Blue. You need her more than you need me. Thanks for coming to my TED talk, have a great day! This message was recorded on the third quintent of the specolian movement of the ectonth phoebe. Hump day!"

"Oh no." Keith murmered. "What have we done."


	4. Chapter 4

Lance sighed again and twitched the escape pod controller to the right. He was aiming for earth but the map was old, outdated, and useless. He gave up. Then tried again. His plants were lined up on his sleeping bag in the back, and his books lay next to him, untouched. He set the pod to Arus and turned on Autopilot, then began flipping through his pictures from the tablet Coran supplied them with. Pictures with aliens, lots of selfies with the team, a series of photos of Keith, taken when he wasn't looking, screenshots of important Altean dates to celebrate with Allura or mourn with Coran, and a downloaded file of his family portrait. He looked through again and again, trying to decide if Shiro was telling the truth. Did Keith hate him? He didn't think so, but couldn't take the chance. Only the Alteans, Shiro and Pidge knew. The Alteans knew from the cryopod scans. Trans people were uncommon on Altea, but heard of. Shiro figured it out on his own, and Pidge, well, they had had a long talk after her "coming out" speech. The Garrison didn't know. He was sorted under Cis Boy, just a plain, heteronormative child. His uncle was the nurse, and pulled a few strings. 

"Allies of Voltron, come in!" Allura's voice broadcasted from the speaker in the wall. "Our team member, good friend, and paladin of the blue lion has disappeared for unspecified reasons. It is believed he left under his own free will. Please aid him in his journey, should you come across him, but advise him to return. We need him dearly, and will pay handsomely for any information leading to his safe return. Lance, we love you. Please, come home." 

He found himself choking back tears, and turned the pod around, attempting to locate the castle's signal. The pod suddenly jerked upward, and froze. Lance furrowed his eyebrows and hit the gas, again and again, with no response. He drifted upward, and as he peered out the windshield, saw a huge galra cruiser parked above him, pulling him in. His breath caught in his chest and he hit the transmit button on the dashboard.

============================================================================

"Allura I need help! I'm sorry I left! Please! I'm trying to come home but they found me, Allura they found me and I--" His voice cut off and the paladins heard grunts and gasps from the other end of the speaker. 

"Hello, Princess Allura. This is Commander Gandek of the Galran Empire, third in command and leader of the Information Extraction crew. Your paladin has been captured. You will be hearing from us shortly." The line cut off, and Pidge sobbed into Hunk's arms. 

"No! Why? Why did he run away?"

"This is all my fault." Hunk muttered. "He was so freaked out- I'm so sorry." He turned to Shiro, eyes brimming with tears. "This is all my fault"

 

Allura, however, was all business. "Pidge, can you trace the signal?"

"Already on it, " She said. "23-42-89-30, Caopotian System."

Allura copied the coordanites into the jump system and ordered the paladins to their stations to prepare a jump. 

Upon arrival, there was no cruiser in sight. However the escape pod was hovering near a planet. Coran beamed it in, and they rushed to the airlock to check it. No one expected Lance to be there, but they were all disappointed anyway. Pidge checked the video feed. "There was a bit of a scuffle, but they knocked him out with what seems like chloroform. So don't go in." She re-winded the clip and saw something. Lance, upon noticing the ship, had hit a button on the dashboard, and she covered her face with her shirt, dashed through the pod and pushed it twice. the audio accompanying the video played through. She lined it up and played both together.

"Allura I need help! I'm sorry I left! Please! I'm trying to come home but they found me," Three garlra stormed in. "Allura they found me and I--" The largest covered Lance's mouth and nose with a cloth. He kicked and struggled but fell limp. The officer holding him spoke into the link.

"Hello, Princess Allura. This is Commander Gandek of the Galran Empire, third in command and leader of the Information Extraction crew. Your paladin has been captured. You will be hearing from us shortly." He cut the link, and the two smaller soldiers carried Lance out and into the ship. Gandek kicked the plants on the sleeping bag, but picked up the tablet. He shifted through it and tossed it under the pilot seat. He left the pod and a moment later the larger ship retreated. They saw a name and number on the ship, but it blurred as they sped away.

Pidge rewound and paused at the part where the name and number was clear. Andromeda 126758-E. She jotted it down and pulled Lance's tablet from beneath the seat. Hunk gathered the books and plants, and they paraded to the lounge. 

Pidge and Allura and Coran all pulled up screens to do various research and hacking and stuff. Hunk, Shiro, and Keith set the things down on the table. Hunk read the names off the plants. 

"Shirpo" He said, picking up a purple one and passing it to Shiro. "Podge, Kite, and Luna" He passed the green one to Pidge, the pinkish red to Keith, and the Blue-pink one to Allura. "Corn." He gave the yellow to Coran, and looked at the last, an orange and pink tinted one. 

Keith picked it up for him. In a choked voice he said, "Hank." and gave Hunk the succulent. "Where'd he get all these anyway?" He asked. Hunk shrugged, and began to sob again. Shiro picked up the tablet. He swished through the photos, showing each team member the selfies Lance took with them He stumbled upon the collection of Keith, he gave the tablet to the red paladin and watched as he turned deeper and deeper red, matching his jacket within seconds.

=================================================================================

"Who operates the Castle of Lions?"

 

"I don't know, asshat. I'm always in my lion during the fights."

Gandek slapped him again and pummeled his stomach. "I cannot leave lasting damage to you until the witch arrives, but I have permission to torture you any other way I see fit. Think carefully about your words, weak one. Now, who supplies your team with food?" He punched Lance none to gently as a warning, and as a response, the blue paladin vomited all over the commander's face, neck and suit. The galran only laughed and stepped away from the boy. "You will be seeing me soon, boy."

The cell door slid shut and Lance went limp against his chains. He took stock of his situation. His hands were cuffed T-Pose style and his legs together against the wall. He had chains on his ankles and across the tops of his boots, so he could not move his feet at all. He wretched again. His chestplate had been removed before he woke up, but he was otherwise fitted out like a paladin. 

============================================================================


	5. Chapter 5

"Hold on Lance, we're coming." Pidge murmered. She had plenty of information on the Andromeda, and Shiro was with the team, working up a battle/rescue plan. 

"PALADINS!" Allura's voice blared through the ship comms. "Report to the bridge IMMEDIATLY! We are receiving a signal from Gandek!"

Pidge darted up and sped to her seat at the bridge. She barely beat Keith and Shiro, who looked like they were coming from the training deck, and after them, Hunk, holding half a space potato. 

"Paladins of Voltron," Gandek's voice boomed through the speakers, and his head appeared on the video screens in front of them. "I have your blue paladin here, relatively unharmed. However to receive him, you must give me-"

Shiro cut him off. "The lions? Not happening bud."

The officer grinned. "I was going to say something else. I want the Castle Ship."

The team balked. Pidge spoke first. "Show us our friend!"

"Very well." He stepped aside to show Lance, chained to the wall behind him. The team saw no blood, but a strange substance was on the floor below him. He wore his paladin undersuit, and his leg and arm armor. He was missing the chestplate. A metal device was clamped around the lover half of his face, like a gag.

"I want to speak to him." Allura commanded. 

The galran unscrewed the clamp and removed it. Lance worked his jaw up and down a moment before turning to the screen. 

"Are you there?" He asked.

"Yes, Lance, we're all here." Shiro said. "Can you see us?"

Lance shook his head. "Shiro? Tell them. They... they'll need to know before-- before the galra show them. Haggar is coming. They're going to--" He was cut off by a kick to the stomach. The Galra punched his nose, and returned the clamp. The team watched in horror as Lance struggled in vain, trying to escape the clamp. 

"The Castle Ship. Or the green one." Hunk and Shiro closed in around Pidge. Keith growled. In the background, Lance was trying to yell something. Gandek punched his nose again, and it began to bleed. Then he used Lance's stomach as a punching bag, turning a deaf ear to Lance's moans and tears. 

"STOP THAT!" Coran yelled. Gandek turned to the camera again.

"You will receive another message tomorrow. Be ready!" He punched the camera and the screen went dark.

===================================================================================

 

Lance tried to yell again. "Don't! I'm not worth it!" but the clamp was screwed on him, reaching around the back of his head and covering his mouth. It held his jaws tightly together. There was a password, he noticed, which discouraged him. Gandek left the room again, and Lance felt is nose drip more blood out. he leaned his head forward, like his mama always told him. He struggled more, trying to see how badly he was injured. His stomach hurt. He would have terrible bruising, but no injured ribs or organs, that was good. He wept thinking about how Haggar would take one look at him and see through all his years of working to pass. She would strip the paladin armor from him and force him into girl clothes again. He didn't think he could handle it. He distracted himself. The Castle Ship, for him? Not a fair trade at all. Or Pidge? He would never let that happen. He would die before he let them take her.


	6. Chapter 6

"What did he mean, Shiro. Was that about his secret? You have to tell us now, you have to! He wanted you to!" Hunk pleaded. Keith looked down at the floor.

"I didn't mean for it to go this far. I'm sorry." He muttered. 

Pidge was typing furiously, tracing the call again, and Allura was using a screenshot of Lance to scan for injuries. The boys were all huddled in the lounge again, trying to convince Shiro and Coran to spill the beans. 

"He told you to! We have to know, before we get the next transmission! Is he sick? Dying? He is a drug addict isn't he!"

"For the last time, Hunk, Lance is not addicted to anything! I will tell you, but only because Lance trusted me to. The medicine you found in his room is his Testosterone."

"So he, like has one of those deseases that makes his body not produce it? Is that why he doesn't train with us?" 

"Hunk, Lance was born... Lance is biologically... He wasn't... Gah! This is hard. This doesn't feel right!"

"Is he..." Keith spoke up. "Is he.. ya know."

"Yes Keith. Lance is... transgender."

"Oh. Okay. Well, this doesn't change anything. When does the next call come through?" Keith asked Allura.

"Oh. Wow. Um. I- I can't believe he never told me. Wait. She?"

"No Hunk. He. He just has female anatomy."

"Okay. Well. Okay. Yeah. But why does that matter? Why would we need to know that before the Galra contact us again?"

"Well, Hunk, I don't know exactly. But I definitely know one thing. I never saw a female during my time with them. I don't know where they were, and I don't want to think about it. I don't want to freak anyone out, but we don't know the Galra. But Lance is a special case. Lance has information. They'll want that. Gandek is from the Information Extraction team. I choose to believe that they will use Lance to try to gain tactical information only. I choose to believe that Lance wanted you to know before they changed him into Galra attire, because the females, or feminine-born, are dressed in different outfits than males."

"Okay." Hunk looked sick. "I'm going to go work on his new suit. You know, in case we can't get back the original."

"ALLURA! Quick, look at this!" Pidge shouted. "Set the ship to these coordinates NOW!" 

Allura did not question, only did what Pidge requested. Keith, however, jumped on her. "What? Did you find him?"

"Well no, but there's a base here with all the information on the Andromeda. We can get codes, and check up on Lance, and all that!"

"That's great Pidge! How soon can we get there?"

"UUUH with a wormhole, five minutes! Get ready!"


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy my dysphoria-induced angsty filler chapter.

 

There was not much information. They had arrived and shut down communication, wiped out all the droids and soldiers, and downloaded the info. In and out, ten minutes. 

Pidge shifted through it on the Castle-ship, muttering to herself. After an hour, she stood up and screamed, "If I read 'prisoner not eligible for examination' one more time I'm gong to eject myself into space!" slammed her computer shut, and stormed out of the room. Keith looked at Hunk. Hunk looked at Keith. They shrugged, and went back to work. Hunk, welding the suit to fit Lance, and Keith, monitoring the heat signals coming from the "contradagoritory holdwaffle" as Allura put it. That basically meant yell if anything went into triple digits. 

In the kitchen, Pidge made some space hot chocolate and sat at the table, her ears as hot as her drink. I can't believe I just stormed away! Lance could be dying and I might be the reason why. This whole thing is my fault. If I had just told Hunk and Keith when they asked, they never would have gone snooping, and Lance would never have ran away! 

 

Back in the construction room, Hunk was lost in thought as well. This is all my fault. I never should have brought up the gut feeling. We wouldn't have gone in his room, he wouldn't have gone away, and he wouldn't be captured right now! I can't believe myself.

Across the room, Keith's thoughts ran the same track. Why did I go with Hunk? I was the reason he ran away for sure. He thinks his rival was digging up dirt or something. He'd have forgiven Hunk, so he ran away from me. This is awful. I can't even do anything to help but train. I can't even do that, I'm stuck here staring at these numbers.

In the training room, next to Keith's thoughts, Shiro swung his arm at training bot after bot, slicing through two or three a minute. He was trapped in his own thoughts. I should have known he wasn't alright. It's my fault he was captured, if only I had stayed with him and listened, not just left him with his dysphoria. I need to check on him more, I should have stayed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Non-consentual touching on the chest. Semi-nudeness, and a meanie who uses the wrong pronouns.

When Lance was taken off the wall, his hands were clamped behind his back, and a lower-class guard pulled his armor off, then cut and stripped his under-suit. When he spotted the binder, Lance squeezed his eyes shut. The guard shouted to Gandek, who came in and cut it off himself, revealing Lance's unwanted and hated chest.

"So. You are a liar as well as an abomination. No surprise. You will remain here as you are until your new outfit arrives." He turned to the lower guard. "Prepare the next transmission immediately."

Lance sobbed and bent over, huddling around himself to preserve his modesty as best he could. He pulled against his muzzle and kicked halfheartedly at the guard.

"NO!" He wanted to yell. "You can't do this to me! Please!" But he could not, so he sat hunched around himself, wearing only blue plaid boxer shorts, shivering from the cold metal floor, from fear, and most of all, from anger. He was mad. They couldn't do this. They couldn't invalidate him this way. He was a he, not a she. No matter what they said. He was proud. 

=======================================================================

Pidge was the only one awake in the castle. She continued to type furiously out lines of code and hidden instructions. She slumped forward, and fell asleep, drooling on the N key. 

Hours later, a red notification lit up the screen of her computer. She gasped and let for the coms. 

"Bridge! NOW! We're being called! It's Gandek!"

===================================================================

In the time it took for the call to travel through space, and for the call to be received, translated, and answered, Lance was strung up on the wall, T-pose again. He strained and strained against the cuffs, but could not get away from the wall. His breasts were prominent and on display for anyone who wanted to see them. He closed his eyes again, hoping the call wouldn't go through, hoping they wouldn't pick up, hoping he would be invisible. 

======================================================================

"Princess Allura." Gandek mock bowed to her, showing a tuft of brown hair behind him. "We have made quite the discovery."

Allura pinched herself under the panel, waking herself up to full energy. "Where is our blue paladin? We demand to see him immediately." She emphasized him for Lance's benefit; they all knew he was in the room."

"I am afraid, Princess, I will not show her to you. We declare our previous offer null and void. She is quite a pretty specimen and the first female human we have seen. Haggar would like to study her."

Keith was furious. "Show him! Coward! Show him to us you insolent, idiotic, imbeci-" Hunk covered his mouth.

"Come on man, he won't like being insulted" He hissed. "He might hurt Lance!" 

Keith quieted, and Shiro stepped up, gently pushing Allura out of the screen view. "We will do anything to get Lance back. You are going to regret that you made this so difficult. Now, may we see him or shall we cut every ship we see into dark matter as we lightspeed over there to take back the missing piece of our family."

Gandek looked behind him. "Well, abomination, shall we let your teammates see you for the last time?"

The paladins couldn't see Lance's response, but Gandek said, "Very well." He turned back to the screen. "Your paladin does not wish you to see her. She is embarrassed." He stepped aside, revealing their friend, strung up to the wall, chest, legs, and arms bare and glowing in the purple lighting of the cell. He had an incredibly dark bruise all along his stomach and torso, and his face was dirty. They could see tear streaks down his cheeks. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and his muzzle looked bloody around the edges, where it dug into his skin. Allura took more screenshots to examine, and Shiro motioned the others to close their eyes. It was clear Lance did not want to be seen. 

"So, you close your eyes." Gandek said tauntingly. "Don't you see, girl? They cannot stand to see your beautiful body."

Lance tried to kick him, only tearing up his ankles. He slammed his head into the wall. Again, again. 

"Lance stop! Don't listen to him!" Coran yelled. "You are valid and we love you! Do not talk to our friend that way!" He said threateningly to Gandek. 

"Or what old man? What can you do?" He walked to Lance, whose eyes were still clamped shut, and cupped his hand gently around his left breast. His eyes shot open and a panicked expression settled on his face and he tried fruitlessly to squirm away. 

"Let him go!" Shiro hollered. "Let go of him this instant!" 

In response, Gandek cupped the other. Lance smacked his head against the wall. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Gandek squeezed the flesh and Lance tried to call out, tried to yell, or move, or anything, but he could not. 

Allura screamed a ferocious stream of Altean curses at the Galra. 

"I am the only man in this room." Gandek responded, digging his claws into Lance's skin, drawing blood. 

"Lance, I'm sorry!" Shiro called, and in a small voice he muttered something. 

Gandek's face lit up. "Black Paladin, I cannot hear you."

"Let her go!" He hollered, his face bright red. 

Gandek grinned and stepped away from Lance, who was shaking violently and sobbing. He looked up, his eyes full of emotions. Fear, embarrassment, anger, and thanks. Shiro knew he had done the right thing. 

Then Lance threw his head back and hit the wall eight more times. A pause, and one more. 

The screen faded to black.

Hunk and Keith both still had their eyes closed. Keith was clenching and unclenching his fists, his nails digging into his skin. Hunk was sobbing. 

Pidge, however was typing something into the coordinates setting. She had seen something no one else had. As Allura, Shiro and Coran discussed this, Pidge tapped Hunk and Keith, bringing them to her screen. Keith's eyes lit up, and Hunk pulled Shiro over. 

"What is it Hunk, can this wait, we're-- Pidge, how did you do that?"

The screen showed a ship's hallway, a guard standing outside a thick metal door labled SPECIAL PRISONER. DANGEROUS. DO NOT ENTER, Allura translated. 

"Three times, five times, eight and one. 3-5-81. Those are coordinates, and so I just checked it out, and the Andromeda was parked there. A planet, no breathable air. It would take three hours-- er Varga to take it off the ground, and two more to exit the thick atmosphere for them. Only two minutes for us to cut through it with the castle ship. Plus wormhole time, and recharges..." She calculated for a moment. "Allura, how many jumps are saved ready?"

"Five, I've been constantly adding to them."

"Allura, that's not healthy. Never mind, with that we can leave immediately, get there in five doboshes, and have Lance home in half a varga. Paladins, to your lions!"


	9. Chapter 9

The Castle Ship blasted a hole in the atmosphere, and the Lions sped through. Their movements were powered by adrenaline, desperation, and fear. The black lion had an extra suit and hemet set in it for Lance. Pidge and Shiro would be getting him. Hunk and Allura would cover from the sky, in the yellow lion and castleship, and Keith would be attracting fire from the sentries, letting Pidge and Shiro get in. 

"Taking heavy fire!" Keith called through he coms.

"Just a second..." Hunk responded. One of the guard towers imploded, crushing thousands of sentries and leaving Shiro and Pidge an opportunity to slip inside. As soon as they were, Hunk, Keith, and the castleship retreated. Green and Black followed, under specific instructions from their paladins. The Galra relaxed and settled back to rhythm, under the illusion that Voltron had backed off. 

However, Pidge and Shiro sped down hallways, following Allura's instructions.

=============================================================================

 

When the first blast echoed, Lance had been jostled around in his restraints. Gandek's assistant had let Lance out . He had fallen to the floor. The Galran fled before Lance could attack him. Lance curled around himself again. He pulled at his muzzle, but when he touched the lock, a wave of intense electricity flooded his body, and he gasped and pulled his hand away, convulsing violently. The blue paladin looked up at the door. He thought he heard voices. He hoped it was his team. He closed his eyes. Do I? He thought. Do I want them to see me like this? No. But do I want out of this hellhole? Yes. He tried to stand, leaning against the wall. He stepped forward, but his torso ached so much he couldn't bear to move his legs. He sunk down again, his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Those were definitely voices, and not Galran.

===================================================================================

"Left, right, straight, and take the left fork!" Allura's voice buzzed through the coms and the green and black paladins did, left, a right, straight, oh watch out there's a galra, Shiro take out that sentry, left. 

"Now what?" Pidge yelled hysterically. "There's nothing here!" 

"Pidge, calm down." Shiro put his human arm on her arm. "Remember, there's the secret door." He checked the spot against the floorboards and ran his arm along it, caught the switch, and activated his arm. The wall moved aside, revealing a pitch-black corridor. He held out his arm, shining the light onto the dark walls. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all black, adding to the feeling of solitude. Pidge grasped at Shiro's human arm.

"What now Allura?" She asked. 

"Walk about twenty steps, turn right, then he's in the fourth door from the end." She said. 

 

"Are there any Galra here?" Shiro asked. 

"No, but you don't want to be too loud, or one of the prisoners might hear you." A taunting voice said from a few doors ahead. "Who are you? Friend or foe?" The voice asked.

"We are the paladins of Voltron. We come to help." Shiro responded. "Who are you?" 

"I am Honkata. Who are you here for? Or are you freeing everyone?" 

"Well we-"

"SHIRO!" Allura said. "What are you doing?"

"Come on." Shiro told the voice. "We're getting you all out of here."

"Well there's only two of us..." Honkata said. "The other is down the corridor."

"Okay, Pidge, get her out, I'll keep watch, and we'll get Lance together."

She shorted the electrical lock and a tall, Jar-Jar Binks resembling creature stepped out. "Thank you, but I know my way from here." She said, and hurried down the hallway. "You have a blessing from the Whares." She called over her shoulder. 

Pidge and Shiro continued down the way, and they reached the wall. It was also pitch black, and Pidge banged her helmet into it. They counted four cell doors back and Pidge shocked it open.

=================================================================================

A light lit the doorway, very faint and far away. Lance could hear the other prisoner speaking to someone. Then footsteps toward him, and then past him. He wanted to cry. They passed him. They'd never find him. Then they came back. Two people, he thought. Not Galra. The door slid open and Pidge's bayard lit up the dark cell with a bright green light. Lance sobbed, and reached up to them. He did not try to stand again, nor did he reveal his chest or bruised midsection. 

"LANCE! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!" Pidge ran to him and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back, but when Shiro held out his hand to help Lance up, he shrunk back. 

"What's wrong? Oh my god, you still have that thing on!" Pidge said, and reached to pull it off. Lance let her try. When she gave up and stepped away, Shiro handed him a helmet with a bundle in it. 

"Here, Lance, we brought you some clothes. Well, really it's a suit, for space, but you get it. we'll wait outside while you put it on." Lance nodded. As he pulled the shirt over his head, it snagged on his muzzle. He untangled it impatiently, and tugged on the pants. He tried to call out that he was decent, but couldn't. He couldn't walk to them either. He slapped at the ground.

"All set?" Shiro came in and reached out to help him up again. Lance grasped his hand and tried to support his weight. He tumbled down again. "Here, put your arm around my shoulders,"Shiro said, and took on the Cuban boy's weight for him. "We need to go. I'm really sorry, but can we take that off at the castle?" He gestured to Lance's face. He nodded, a bit disappointed, but still relieved to be free at last. Basically. 

"Okay Allura, we're all set." Pidge said, and led the way down the corridor and back to the entrance. There were no Galra around, and they slipped out undetected, putting their helmets on. They saw the Black and Green Lions swooping down, and Pidge turned to see a parade of Galrans storming toward them. Shiro noticed them too, and he scooped Lance up and ran to the Black lion. Pidge took off into the air, shooting at the crowd, providing cover. Shiro set Lance down behind the pilot seat, on a bench, and sped off toward the sky. The castle ship had returned, and a wormhole opened. Black and Green darted through, the ship right behind them. It closed, and they steered the lions into their hangers.

"Hunk, Allura, Keith, and Coran are waiting in the med bay. We'll meet Pidge there, okay?"

Lance nodded, and tears leaked down his cheeks. Shiro pulled him into a hug, but remembering Lance's bruises, kept it gentle and comforting. "They all accept you. We're glad to have our sharpshooter back." They walked slowly to the med bay, Lance leaning entirely on Shiro.

 

Everyone was there, even the Mice. Hunk pulled him into a tight Hunk Hug, but let go when he felt Lance's breath hitch oddly. "What's wrong?" He asked. Lance pointed at his stomach. "ohhhh noooo I'm so sorry I didn't realize..." He trailed off as Lance hugged him back. Then Keith approached and gave an awkward attempt at a side hug. Shiro thought that Keith was ging to take him, and he released Lance's weight. He toppled onto Keith, who barely caught him. "Wow I thought you'd be way heavier!" Keith exclaimed. "We missed you man. Glad to have you back." Allura hugged him gently, then Coran. 

"Now let's get you into a pod. You look awfully beat up." the Altean man said. 

Lance mimed pulling at the muzzle. "Ah! Of course! Yes, most certainly. Is there a latch, or anything you know about that will help us get it off?"

Lance pointed to the lock on his right side, just under his ear. Pidge stood on tip-toe, trying to see. Keith helped Lance sit on a couch. Pidge leaned in close, inspecting it. "Looks like there's a code. Any idea on what it is?" She asked. Lance nodded. Coran scrambled around and got a pen and paper. Lance took them, his hand trembling. He slowly wrote S H E IS and stopped, wiping tears from his eyes. W E A K. He wrote, and hid his face in Hunk's shoulder. Pidge looked at it and gasped. "No!" She cried. 

"What? What is it?" Keith questioned. Pidge looked questioningly at Lance, who nodded. Pidge showed them the paper. Allura scowled, Shiro and Coran exchanged glances, Hunk rubbed Lance's back soothingly, and Keith tore up the paper. "No!" He yelled. "You are not! You are not weak, and you are not a she!" He hollered at Lance. The blue paladin looked up at Keith's glower and shrunk away. 

"Okay, well, let's get that off, yes?" Coran said. He reached toward it but Lance flinched away again. "It's alright m'boy. I won't hurt you." Lance nodded but pushed him away anyway. pidge tried to approach him. He was perfectly still until she touched his cheek. He scrambled away and fell off the couch, banging his shoulder onto the ground. His eyes welled with tears and Hunk helped him back onto the couch. He rubbed his hand in a circle around his heart. 

"Are you okay?" Hunk asked. He nodded and repeated the action. His right hand in a fist, clockwise, right above his heart. 

"Oh! It's sign language!" Pidge exclaimed. "Don't be, it's okay. You, well, you went through a lot. It's okay now. You're home now."

He nodded and closed his eyes. He tried to tell them. There was no paper, they just had to learn what it did. He didn't want to be shocked again though. Pidge leaned in close and touched the lock. He was hit by an intense current, worse by far than when he had tried it. He shook violently and Pidge pulled away in horror. "Oh my gods, Oh my gods, Oh my, I'm so sorry I didn't realized, I didn't know. Oh my--" She started crying. Someone lifted him up and placed him into the pod, he didn't know who he didn't care, he just wanted to sleep. All concienceness faded from him and he was inveloped in a tingling, cold sensation. 

 

DAYUM BOIS I HIT 1700 WORDS OF PAIN


	10. Chapter 10

After Lance was put in the pod and his vitals stabilized, the next task was to calm the hysterical Pidge. 

"It's alright, we didn't know. He'll be okay. It's okay. You're alright." Allura soothed, holding Pidges wrists tightly to prevent her from clawing her face any more. She was absolutely unsoothable. She was shaking and sobbing. Hunk hadn't moved. Shiro was coaxing him to look at Lance and see he was alright. Hunk couldn't help but focus on the breasts on his chest, that he'd never seen before. Keith was being emo in the corner. Coran hovered around the vitals screen tapping buttons every now and then. 

==========================================================================

He fell into strong arms, and looked up to see Allura holding him up. He tried to grin. His eyes smiled at her. She rolled her eyes. 

"Fine. It looks like the roles have reversed. I said it, are you happy now?" 

He nodded and stepped hesitantly forward, testing his weight. He walked toward Shiro, steadying himself against Allura every few steps. He reached out and grabbed his hand. Lance moved Shiro's galra hand toward his face. The older man pulled away. 

"No Lance, we have to find another way! I won't hurt you!" He said. Hunk caught on though.

"It's Galran Tech!" He explained. "We saw Gandek take that off him no problem. It must be a galra thing"

Shiro nodded hesitantly and reached for the little pink circle below Lance's ear. "Are you sure?" He asked. Lance pushed his head onto Shiro's finger. Another shock rent his body, and Shiro pulled away. Lance collapsed to the floor. Again. But a minute later he pushed himself up, and Shiro helped him stand. He was shaky and unsteady. His whole body ached, but he needed it off. He tried to walk again, but fell into Hunk's waiting arms. Hunk brought him back to the couch. Coran brought him a water pouch. Lance took it, ripped it open, and poured it on his head. 

================================================================

Why was Lance staring at him? Sopping wet and staring. Keith was uncomfortable. Lance held out a hand. Keith walked over to him, cautiously. The blue paladin moved Keith's hand up toward his ear. Keith yanked it away. "NO! You're heart can't take his Lance. I can't- I can't do this to you." 

Pidge piped in. "You have actual Galra DNA. There's no way it wouldn't work. I checked the pod scan. It'll be fine." 

Keith touched the cold metal in front of Lance's mouth. He brought his hand along up the left side, and around the back of his head. He avoided the pink lock, but followed the metal down onto Lance's neck. "Oh my god guys!"

"What?" They were all instantly alert.

"There's something here, on his neck!"

Coran moved over and followed Keith's touch. "Hmm. Hmm, yes I suppose that makes sense."

Hunk and Pidge moved forward in curiosity. Lance's eyes were darting around the room, looking everywhere but down. "Ohhh I see. They put wiring in his neck!" Pidge said. Lance's eyes widened and he clawed at his skin, feeling the thin wires. "No, no not in your neck, on your neck." Pidge amended. "Looks like it's constructing your voice box. So that does explain why you can't make noises."

Lance grabbed Keith's hand again and guided it toward his ear, his eyes pleading silently. Keith nodded and placed his finger on the box. 

"PASSWORD" a mechanical voice said. 

"What was it Pidge?" Keith asked.

"INCORRECT" Another shock flitted through Lance, not as strong or long as the others but still painful. 

"Shoot, sorry Lance!" Keith said.

"INCORRECT. AFTER THE THIRD FAILED ATTEMP, LOCKDOWN WILL INITIATE"

Pidge whispered in his ear. 

"I won't say that!" 

"INCORRECT. LOCKDOWN INITIATING"

 

WOAH ANGSTY SHEESH


	11. Chapter 11

My computer is stupid and here's the rest of the chapter 

Lance's grip around Keith's wrist tightened and his entire body froze. 

"Oh my god!" Hunk yelled, and he bolted from the room. Pidge looked hesitantly after him. "I'm gonna go too. This is scary." She ran after Hunk. 

Keith tried to pull away from Lance, but he wouldn't let go. He was completely unresponsive, his eyes wide and unblinking, one hand on his lap, the other clamped around Keith. "What did I do? What's happening?" Keith asked, trembling in fear. 

Coran retrieved a scanner and ran it along Lance's temple. A 3D brain hologram appeared in front of him. He turned it, zoomed in on one part, and consulted the book he held.

"Hmm. Well, he isn't currently in any pain, but that's... Well that's the only good news. There is currently a shock freezing his entire brain, see how it's grey here? And so that means he cannot move. However, after about two varga, his, well, his bodily functions will begin to shut off, one by one. First it seems to be his liver, then the kidneys, and then, his, uh, bladder, and various other things. Lastly his heart and lungs, but he will be. I suppose, you could say, he will be conscience enough to feel it. After three hours, only his brain will continue running, after witnessing all of his organs die, and he will feel the exact moment he dies."

 

(DID NOT SEE THIS COMING IT JUST KINDA HAPPENED)

"Oh my gods. Oh my gods, what did I do? Is there anything we can do?" Keith asked.

"Well yes, and that's good. We need to take off the muzzle. However, Keith will not be able to activate it again, so we need another galra. Who can say the password."

"The Blade!" Keith hollered it. He wrenched out of Lance's grip, and ran out of the room, determined to fix his error. 

"Coran, wait." Shiro said. "You said that he isn't currently in pain. How long will it be until he is? And if he will feel his- his death, at what point will he come back to consiousness?"

"Well, let's see number one." he swiped around a bit and picked out a spot at the top. He zoomed in, closer, closer, stop now, that's good, "The exact same-- the exact same moment, I'm afraid." Coran said, his voice dropping. 

"Oh." Shiro's shoulders dropped. He looked at the boy, still frozen on the couch. "Oh no."

============================================================================

"We will aid you." Kolivan said. "Three of our men are on their way now. ETA thirty doboshes."

"Thank you." Keith said. He shut off the transmitter and sank to the floor, sobbing. 

Pidge walked in and sat by him. "I can't believe this. We've done more damage to him than the Galra." (HAHAHAHA NOPE -ME)

"It's just- it's so awful. They did-- they did all that to him, and we-- we can't even keep him conscious long enough to hug him. We're terrible friends." Keith whispered. 

They sat in silence for a while. 

The ship rocked, and Keith bolted up. "The Blade!" He screeched, and bee-lined to the guest hangar. 

"This way, come please, important very is this!" He stammered, leading the three masked members to the med bay. He managed to compose himself enough to explain what they needed to do. "There's this pink circle on the muzzle Gandek gave him, and that's the lock. If a galran touches it, it will ask for a password. the password is, "She is weak". That's all, really. Just this is incredibly time sensitive. He- he'll be dead in three varga. 

"I see," A deep voice crooned from the tallest Blade. "And which of us shall do the job?" He asked his companions. 

"You are the only pure galran, Kondak." The shortest said. He wore a different uniform than the others. "Launda is half, and I am none. It must be you."

"Well I tried and it let me, even if I'm only half galra." Keith said.

"Very well." Launda said, and removed her mask. She appeared mostly Galran, exept for her ears, which were rough and rounded, and stuck out from her head like mushrooms. "I will do it. Matthew, will you accompany me?"

The shortest nodded and removed his mask. Keith gasped, his eyes wide. "Y- you!" He said, disbelieving. "PIDGE!" He hollered. 

The green paladin was by his side in seconds. Her eyes traveled from Kondak to Launda, and finally settled on Matt. She ran to him and squeezed him tightly, moving so fast, he had no time to recognize her. 

"Um, Keith, right?" He asked. "Who is he and why won't he let go?" 

Katie looked up, straight into his eyes. 

"Holy crow. Why are you in space? KaTiE tHaT's IlLiGaL!" He shook her off and pressed Keith against the wall, holding him by the neck. "I don't know who you are, but if you don't explain why my sister is here this instant I will shove my foot so far up your ass you can lick it without opening your mouth." He threatened. Keith raised his hands in surrender. 

"Voltron!" He sputtered, trying to breathe. "Green-- lion-" Matt dropped him and hugged Pidge, ruffling her hair. 

"We've got a lot to catch up on, huh?"

 

Laundra stepped forward. "This is quite touching. However, as I recall, a life is at stake."

Suddenly Coran's voice rang through the coms. "Lance is aware of his surroundings if anyone would like to see him. However he is in a bit of pain, so be careful."

The blade, Pidge, and Keith, hurried to the med bay.

====================================================================================

Lance came awake with a jolt. His body was on fire. He tried to move, but his brain wouldn't send instructions. He tried to look around, but he could only see blackness. Why couldn't he see, what was going on, where was Keith?

Suddenly he felt strong hands on his shoulders. "Lance, you're okay. Your, erm, muzzle is keeping your brain from sending signals. You can't move. This is Shiro, and Allura and Coran are here too. Pidge, Keith, and Hunk are on their way, along with some Blade members. They're going to get you out."

Lance thought. Okay, that's alright I guess. Why can't I see? This is so strange. His body felt numb all the sudden. 

"You cannot see, " Coran said, "Because we closed your eyes and you cannot open them yet. It's safer, because you are unable to blink and expel dust particles. If you'd like, we could equip you with goggles, so you could safely see? I'm monitoring your brain, and can interpret your thoughts, essentially." 

Yeah, okay. Lance thought. Goggles would be okay, if I could see. 

"On it, number three." A moment later, Lance felt his eyelids move. Allura's face was pressed close to his, strapping clear goggles around his head. He could see only directly ahead, but it was better than nothing. 

Coran, he thought. Why does my body not hurt anymore?

"That's strange. It should. Oh dear," He said, "It seems that you are beginning the shutdown earlier than expected!" 

 

Lance was on fire again. A burning hot pain erupted from his side, right under his rib cage. It was worse than anything he'd ever felt, but could do nothing but stay still, mentally screaming. 

"Shiro, put this on." Coran sounded panicked but calm at the same time.'

"Why?"

"You could take some of the pain from him."

Lance saw Shiro place a bonding headband on, and immediately the pain diminished, just slightly. Shiro screamed in front of him. 

"Ohh this is not good!" He yelled. "How- how much of this am I taking?" 

"Ummm seven percent." Coran responded. 

Lance could not watch Shiro suffer so much, even from so little. He focused all his energy on keeping the pain inside him. He was on fire again, his very skin boiling, but Shiro calmed. He panted a moment, and told Coran,

"It's gone. Is it over?"

Coran moved over toward him and helped him up. "Yes I believe it should be, if you feel nothing." He checked a monitor. "LANCE!" He scolded. 

"What? What's going on?" Allura asked.

"Lance retracted the pain." Coran said. "He took it back from Shiro."

 

"Lance!" Shiro scolded. "I can take it, I promise. I want to help."

Lance wanted to roll his eyes. He focused his energy. He gave Shiro some, just a bit. The older man fell to the floor, curling around himself. He loaded on a bit more. The man screamed, an earsplitting shriek. Lance pulled it all back. Shiro shook, still on the floor. Allura helped him up, and he sat next to Lance, shivering. 

"I- I'm sorry Lance. How much of the overall amount did I take?"

Coran checked, and frowned. "This is worse than I thought. Lance only allowed you access to eleven percent of everything he's experiencing. I had expected that level from ninety percent at least. This is truly awful. This is only the first of seven organs to shut down."

 

DAYUM BOIS I HIT 1500 THIS TIME WOW


	12. Uh he lives I guess

Keith, Pidge, Big Pidge, and two masked blade members burst into the room. Lance's body calmed, the fire finally put out. He was trembling, somehow. Keith and one of the Blade members ran to Lance as Shiro and Big Pidge embraced tenderly. 

"It's Matt! He was with the blade the whole time!" Pidge was bouncing around. Then she caught sight of Lance shaking and darted over. "Coran, what's happening?"

"His- um, liver burst." Coran was typing furiously. "This program can regenerate it but it needs constant instructions. Maybe you could--" Pidge was on the stool before Coran could blink. 

Keith was stroking his back and muttering apologies. The tallest blade was talking to Allura, outside his line of vision. The blade with Keith had a quick whispered discussion with Coran, and reached toward Lance. Her arm passed his eyes, and she inspected the lock closely. 

"STOP!" Coran hollered. He darted around the room and fit headbands around Shiro's, Keith's, Allura's, and his own head. "His spleen will rupture in a moment. If we each wear one, we can take up to twenty percent of the pain from him, together."

Matt grabbed one too. "He saved my sister a million times over, or so I've heard. Let me help."

"Thirty, then." Coran fit the band around his head. 

"Can't I help?" Pidge moaned from the computer.

"Not this time, number five. You need to keep up that job." 

A moment later the pain erupted, from the center of his chest this time. He trembled ever harder, and the pain subsided quite noticeably. He stared ahead, trying to register the reactions of the paladins. Allura sat still, tears leaking down her cheeks. Keith was sobbing, sitting cross legged. Shiro had his knees tucked up to his chest, rocking back and forth, and Matt was curled into fetal position. Coran was still standing, his fists clenched, but not in significant pain. It made Lance wonder just how much the Alteans had been through for this not to affect them so much.

"Oh my gods!" Pidge sobbed, still typing. "Lance! I'm so sorry! Oh my gods!" She turned to Coran. "Was this as bad last time?" 

Coran nodded. 

 

Lance was sad. He didn't want his friends to suffer for him. But he didn't want the pain himself. He knew he should let them take it, he knew they were willing, and he knew they wished they could take more, but he would not let them. He knew this now. He knew that they had done so much for him already. He pulled in a tiny bit. Shiro stopped rocking. He retracted more, and Shiro stood shakily, looking around. He pulled in an enourmous hunk of it, and both Allura and Coran opened their eyes. A bit more. Matt looked up. Then the last bit. He didn't want it, but Keith- he pulled it in. He was hurting so, so much. It hurt to think. But he pushed through it. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, there was so much pain. But he wanted this one bit of comfort.

Keith. Hand! Please? 

====================================================================================

"Is it over?" Matt asked. 

"No." Pidge sobbed. "He loves you too much. Look!" They all leaned in to see the chart. A pink line spiked and leveled, much higher that it was before. "He loves you too much to let you help him!"

Allura sobbed into Shiro's shoulder. The blades were holding a whispered conversation in the corner. Matt and Keith exchanged glances. Coran started another program. 

"Matt, Allura, would you fetch Hunk?"

Matt and Allura scuttered out of the room. Coran gently pushed Pidge away from the desk and typed in a few lines. The programs continued on their own. "Go with Matt."

She did without hesitation. Shiro stepped forward. "What's that?"

Coran and Keith leaned in to see. "He's sending a message. Keith, uhhhhh I think that's, yes hand, and please. Keith hand please. What could that mean?"

Keith ran to the convulsing Lance and stroked his hand. He interwined their fingers and stoked Lance's back soothingly. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. 

The shorter blade stepped forward. "When will I be able to release the clamp?" She asked quietly.

"Two doboshes." Shiro informed her.

================================================================================

The pain faded and he felt a hand stroking his back again. He noticed that Keith was holding his hand. The blade member felt his cheek. She touched the lock. 

PASSWORD?

"She is weak." The blade answered. The lock released and Lance's mind cleared. Then clouded again. He fell sideways. Keith caught him, and Shiro helped him menuever Lance into a pod. The last thing he saw before the doors closed on him was Coran picking up the clamp with a disgusted expression on his face.


	13. Uh-oh

There was pain. In his head and his throat. He opened his eyes, and saw a group of people gathered in a circle around a glass pod that he was in. There was a man with orange hair, his arm around a lady in a pink dress. She was holding the hand of a tall man with a metal arm. Next to him was a boy with long, dark hair, who was staring at the ground, his arms crossed. Sitting in front of him was another boy, eating a plate of... green, a young girl perched on his shoulders. 

"Hello?" He stepped out of the pod.

"Lance!" The whole group rushed to him. 

"Who-- who are you?"


	14. Done

Thank you so much! I'll be continuing this as a series, but I don't know when. Ending up for interpretation. Klance Is Cannon King!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm new to this, love the AU, i'm also on Wattpad at KlanceMcMullet!


End file.
